Ben 10: New Start
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What would Ben be like if he had started out with 10 different aliens instead of his original age? Read this new adventure and FIND OUT! Possibly good Ghostfreak! [Ben x ?] Might be some appearances from the Teen Titans while they're ten years old in this story! Now a Ben 10/Teen Titans/Bakugan crossover
1. The Mysterious Watch

_**So I got this idea from watching the very first series of Ben 10, and it got me wondering 'What if Ben had started out with ten different aliens rather than his original ten?' Well, I haven't seen any fanfictions that have this kind of genre as of yet, so here we are! I may turn this into a Teen Titans crossover later on depending on what you guys think the pairing should be. A list of what aliens Ben has right now will be provided at the end of the chapter. I'd like you guys to leave some ideas for some of the aliens! Leave some ideas in the reviews! So now, on with the story!**_

_**Asmath: The following is a non profit, fan based parody! Ben 10 and Teen Titans are both owned by Cartoon Network! Please support it's glory years!**_

"Heatblast" = Talking

_'Greymatter' = Thinking/Power Levels_

_**(Stinkfly) = Authors notes/Disclaimers/Chapter Titles**_

**"Ghostfreak" = Yelling/Alien Names**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A different beginning!<strong>_

One Ben Tennyson was not having a good day. First, he's given a wedgie by the two bullies at school, then he has to go on a cross country road trip for the summer with his doofus cousin Gwen, and NOW he's out in the middle of the woods at a local campsite with some weird watch clamped into his left wrist and it won't come off no matter what he tries! Clearly, someone up there hates his guts! "I wonder what these buttons on the sides of the watch are for." Ben pondered aloud. He then let his curiosity get the better of him, and the top popped up! "Whoa!" The two parts of the hourglass in the middle then formed a rhombus shape, and the silhouette of a humanoid appeared in the middle. Against his better judgement, Ben pushed down on the faceplate with his right index finger and was engulfed in a flash of green light!

The watch was absorbed into him and the transformation began! His skin had turned ashen gray, his clothes turned into a white shirt and pants with black shoes, his hair turned straight, and took on a more indigo color along with his eyes, and a black, hooded cloak appeared on him with the same hourglass pendant that was on the watch connecting the cloak at the front of the neck! Finally, a red gemstone appeared in his forehead, he grew six feet tall, and his muscles grew bigger, but more lean and compact like an Olympic swimmers! **"AAAAAUUUUGGH!"** Ben screamed in a deeper, more masculine voice.

But when he screamed, a nearby boulder was enveloped in a white aura before shattering into two million tiny pieces! This caused him to gain a surprised look on his face. "Did I just do that?" Ben asked himself. But he was then pulled into his mind somehow. When he woke up, he saw that he was on some sort of stone bridge in the middle of space!

"Hey!" Came a voice from behind him that sounded strangely like his own. He turned around and saw a bunch of other versions of himself! Each one was wearing a different colored cloak than his own! "What's up?" The one with a pink cloak asked in a very chipper tone. Ben instantly went on guard. "Who are you?! And where are we?!" Ben asked, wanting answers. The one in the green cloak stepped up. "In order, we are you! Well, more accurately, we're the physical forms of your emotions. The name's Brave, and the guy wearing pink is Happy." The other emotions then walked up and introduced themselves.

**Grey cloak:** "I-I-I'm Timid..."

**Blue cloak: **"I'm Leadership."

**Yellow cloak: **"Name's Love man."

**Orange cloak: **"Wisdom, my name is."

**Purple cloak: **"Dude, I'm Trickster!"

**Black cloak: **"Sloth... Introductions are too much work."

**Brown cloak: **"You think that EVERYTHING is too much work! Don't mind him. I'm Rude! And just ignore sloth...I do!"

**Tattered Red cloak: **"I am Rage. That is all you need to know!"

Wisdom adjusted his glasses and began to further explain. "As for where we are, we are within the confines of your mind. When you became the Roth that you are now, we all manifested in your head. There are others out there, but they are all dormant right now. But we are really here to help you gain control of this forms powers through the use of meditation!" True to his name, Wisdom was wise beyond his years.

They all had assumed a lotus position, closed their eyes, and began to relax feeling the flow of their power while Ben did the same. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They all chanted over and over again as they were in meditation. Ben felt at peace throughout his meditation, literally feeling his mind and body relax. But soon he began to feel as if he was waking up.

Back in the real world

It turns out that Ben was also meditating in the real world, levitating as he did. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Gwen and his grandpa Max Tennyson were right in his face. "Gwen, grandpa, what're you guys doing here?" Gwen arched an eyebrow at his statement. Apparently she doesn't know that this is her cousin. "How do you know my name? And more importantly, who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I know the name of my doofus cousin?!" Ben asked getting agitated. The two's eyes widened knowing only one boy who calls Gwen that! "Ben?!"

Ben then proceeded to tell them everything that happened, including meeting his emotions. Happy, Timid and Brave had actually manifested in the physical world to help with the explanation. "So basically, this alien watch just latched onto your wrist, you pushed a button and now you're this Roth as you called it?" Max asked as Happy used his magic to take a marshmallow from the bag and roast it over the campfire they built.

"Yeah but this time, it wasn't Ben's fault! **We swear!"** Timid cried, thinking that they would blame Ben for this. "I believe you Timid. You don't have to worry about that." "So, is Ben gonna be a weird, hooded magician for the rest of his life?" Gwen asked curiously. "No offense guys, but I don't think I wanna be this guy forever. How am I gonna get anywhere in life if I'm constantly meditating?" "Don't worry Ben, we'll think of something!" Max assured his grandson.

They all then heard a beeping sound and saw that the hourglass mark on Ben's cloak was flashing red. The three emotions took this as their cue to leave, and went back inside Ben's mind. The beeping stopped and in a flash of light, normal Ben Tennyson was there! "Huh! That was easy." Ben stared at the watch on his wrist wondering what other aliens he could possibly become. It had changed from green to red, and he assumed that red meant it had to recharge.

The kids grandpa had decided to go and check out the crash site while Ben and Gwen stayed at the Rust Bucket. Once the watch had turned green again, Ben began to browse through the aliens again. "Ben, grandpa said not to mess with that thing!" Gwen told her cousin, thinking he was gonna do something stupid. "I know, but don't you wanna know what other aliens I can become? And I've already come up with a name for the Roth. I'm calling him **Crow**." Ben said explaining to her why he was doing this.

His emotions loved the name he chose for the Roth. Even Rage had nothing against it! But Sloth was too lazy to argue. Finally, Ben found another alien that seemed interesting. So he slammed his hand down on the faceplate and turned into...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil! But this is important for my story! Also here's a list of the aliens I've chosen for Ben so far.<strong>_

_**Roth (Male)**_

_**Tamaranean (Male)**_

_**Saiyan**_

_**Yautja**_

_**Xenomorph**_

_**Experiment 626**_

_**Namekian**_

_**Mobian**_

_**Pyrus Dragonoid (I don't own Bakugan or any of the shows that these aliens come from!)**_

_**Alien Bat**_

**And those are the ten aliens that Ben starts with in this fanfiction! If you have any ideas for names for some of Ben's aliens besides Crow(The Roth) feel free to leave me some ideas in the reviews! I promise to take all ideas into careful consideration! But in the meantime, IT'S HERO TIME!**


	2. Flight of the Dragonoid

_**Okay, so I've been thinking about doing a four year time skip after this chapter. Let me know if you think I should do that, or if I should just bump up their ages to 14 instead of 10. Also I got some interesting ideas for some alien names so here are some winners.**_

_**Tamaranean = Brightfire**_

_**Pyrus Dragonoid(Bakugan Battle Brawlers Version) = Ignitor **_

_**Experiment 626 = Stitch**_

_**Roth = Merlin (I decided to rename him. I'll fix it.)**_

_**Mobian = Silver the Hedgehog**_

_**Yautja/Predator = QuickDraw**_

_**That's all I got for names right now. Also a small message to goji359, no offense but using the name Fang for his Xenomorph form just seems a bit too generic for a name. Sorry, but that name won't be used. Also I got a message from someone asking for the pairing to be Ben T. x Starfire, but I find Starfire and Robin to be more believable, but if no one else gives me ideas for a pairing, then I'll go with it. Even though I'm more partial to Ben ending up with Raven. Send me your votes, and also READ AND REVIEW! No flames!**_

_**Azmuth: The following is a non profit, fan based parody! Ben 10, Teen Titans and Bakugan Battle Brawlers are all owned by Cartoon Network! Please support the good old days!**_

"Upgrade" = Talking

_'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' = Thinking_

**"It's hero time!" = Yelling/Alien Names**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Giant Robot vs. Ignitor! Let's fight! But let's be friends too!<strong>_

The light had died down to reveal Ben in a new alien form! It was tall and looked like a human, but it was way more muscular, and had pasty yellow skin with black blotches here and there! It's hair appeared to be pointed dreadlocks, and it wore a strange mask. _**(Think the mask that you get that allows you to see where the Xenomorphs are in the Aliens vs. Predator video game! The first one!) **_He had a strange metal armor on his torso, with fishnet clothing underneath, as well as a loincloth. He had strange metal wrist guards and two cylinder shaped objects mounted on his shoulders! "Ben, what is that thing?" Gwen asked, curious about the strange beast. Ben looked down to her. "Beats me. I've never heard of any kind of alien like this one." He replied in a deep, growling voice. Suddenly, the cylinders on Ben's shoulders popped up and moved in the direction of the woods!

Ben looked in that direction as well. Somehow, the vision on the mask changed from normal to Infrared, and he saw two strange, metal robots flying straight for them! It fired two red laser blasts from its small claw like appendages! They both missed, but they caused big explosions when they hit! A blue triangle locked onto the probe and Ben got an idea! He thought just one word. _'Fire!'_ And twin blasts of blue plasma shot at the robots! One of the blasts missed and hit a tree, but the other hit its mark!

Ben then flicked his wrists and twin, 12-inch metal claws popped out of the arm guards! He didn't know what compelled him to do this, but he let out an ear piercing roar before charging at the robot! He jumped up and made a slashing motion with his arms as he spun in mid air! At first nothing happened when he landed. But when he contracted the claws, the robot split into two halves before exploding!

**"Ben! Are you okay?" **Ben turned around to see his grandpa running up to them. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to the awesome hunting prowess of **QuickDraw **here!" The watches mark, which is located on QuickDraw's right shoulder, began to flash red and beep again before in a flash of red, Ben stood in QuickDraw's place.

"Grandpa, what do ya think those robots were after?" Gwen asked. She didn't know why they came after her and her dweeb of a cousin, but she didn't want it to happen again! Max was about to say he didn't know, but Ben beat him to the punch with his own theory.

"Well, I'm no brainiac as you know, but I think those things were after the watch! And they were probably sent by the guy who made them, because he wants the watch's power for himself!" Gwen looked at her cousin as if he'd grown a second head. Ben took notice of this. "What?!" "Ben, that is the SMARTEST thing you have ever said!" This made Ben gain a cheesed off look.

The three then saw a streak of fire heading straight for the camp. Looking up, Ben knew what he had to do. He ran over to a deeper part of the woods and saw that the watch had changed back to green. He pressed the buttons and turned the dial until he found an alien that would hopefully help in this fight. He slammed his hand down on the faceplate, and was engulfed in a flash of green!

As the watch was absorbed into his arm, reddish orange scales began to travel up his arm! His neck grew longer, as did his face becoming more reptilian! A long tail sprouted from the base of his spine, and wings grew where his arms were, even though he still had three clawed fingers! The finishing touches were his mouth gaining sharp, serrated teeth, his eyes became green with slit pupils, and a sharp, yellow horn grew out of the front of the top of his head! The watches mark appeared on his chest this time. His scales were mostly red as fire with yellow markings here and there along with its underbelly, the underside of its tail and under the neck were yellow. So were the membrane of the wings and it's talons. Ben let out a menacing roar as the transformation was complete!

Taking a quick look at himself, Ben flew off to fight whatever it was at the campsite!

_Meanwhile: At the Campsite_

People were screaming and running away as a giant robot, roughly 25 feet tall was destroying everything with its claws and deadly laser blasts! It had its scanners active. Obviously it's looking for something! But what? And who is it working for?! It was suddenly lifted off its feet as Ben, now the dragon picked it up with his talons by the shoulders and threw it up against some rocks!

The robot got back up, seeming to have taken no damage from such a basic attack. It began scanning Ben and locked onto the mark on his chest. It found what it was looking for! It then proceeded to fire lasers at Ben who dodged as many as he could! Unfortunately, Ben was hit by three blasts on his right wing, making him roar in pain and plummet to the ground! This was the scene that Max and Gwen came upon!

**"NOOOO!"** Gwen cried as she watched helplessly as Ben crashed back first into the ground! As Ben struggled to get up, he heard a voice in his head. _"You must not give in young Ben! All of these people are counting on you!"_ The voice sounded young, deep, and very wise. _'Who are you? Are you another one of my emotions?'_ The voice merely chuckled in response.

_'I am not one of your emotions Ben. I am the very being that you have become! I am Pyrus Dragonoid. Just call me Drago.'_ Ben suddenly began to feel a huge surge of power coming from inside of him, driving him forward! Little did he know, Drago actually activated an ability card to help Ben! Ben stood up, reared back his head, and unleashed his attack! **"Bursting Pyrus!" **He yelled before shooting a concentrated stream of fire at the robot!

The poor old bucket of bolts didn't know what hit it, as the flames melted it from the waist up! When it was over, Ben roared even louder in victory! **"Way to go B-"** Max and Gwen looked to see a crowd had formed during the fight, and knew Ben needed a name for this form. **"Hey! What do we call you anyway?"** Gwen called out to Ben, hoping he would play along. Fortunately, he did. "Well young wyrm, just call me **Ignitor**! Farewell for now good people!" He said, before taking to the sky's and heading deep into the woods.

Not long after that, Max and Gwen went into the woods to find Ben. They found him by an old willow tree in a meditative state. Just then, the watch began to glow a rainbow colored light!

_In Ben's mind: before Gwen and Max showed up_

Ben had gone into his mind to hopefully speak with Drago and find out how this happened. When he got there, he noticed the whole place looked like the inside of a volcano, and Drago was standing in front of him. "It is good to see that you have made it here Benjamin." Ben decided to cut the small talk and cut to the chase. "What happened earlier? And just what are you?" Drago didn't respond right away. To tell ya the truth, Drago was expecting something like this. So he decided to explain everything.

"What I am about to explain is a long story, but there is a purpose for it. You might want to sit down. This'll take a while." Ben sat down on one of the many rocks in the area. "You see young Benjamin, I am one of the many Bakugan from a world separate from your own known as Vestroia. Like myself, there are many different Bakugan, each with their own elemental powers of Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos, Darkus, Subterra, and Haos." From then on, Drago explained everything about the Bakugan. To say Ben was impressed would be an understatement.

Suddenly, everything went all rainbow colored, and what happened then, would change the Tennyson's lives forever!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! So I plan on giving Ben, Gwen and grandpa Max Bakugan of their own! I've already decided to use Pyrus for Ben, but I'd like you guys to tell me which elemental type Gwen and Max should get! Also, for all three of them, I'd like it if you could tell me which Bakugan should be their iconic one! This story has officially become a TRIPLE crossover!<strong>_


	3. Rotho Rotho! Hour

_**Omake: Rotho Rotho hour! #1**_

_**Yeah I made this based off of the ZAKO ZAKO hour from SD Gundam Force. Not sure if it's going to be a regular thing. We'll see. Enjoy! And I'm sorry about taking so long to update.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Rotho~ Rotho~~ Rotho~~~ <em>Rotho Rotho! Hour!" We find ourselves at a stage in Ben's mind scape with his three most iconic emotions on the stage holding microphones that match their cloak colors! They are Happy, Leadership, and Wisdom. Happy then speaks into his mic out to the audience which is comprised of the other emotions and Ben's other aliens. "Ladies and Extraterrestrials, welcome to the Rotho Rotho hour! Today's meeting is all about...All together now!"

_**Happy, Leadership and Wisdom: **_**"WHAT THE HECK IS THE OMNITRIX ROTHO?!"**

**Happy: **"Rotho Rotho! Rotho one!"

**Leadership: **"Rotho Two!"

**Wisdom: **"Rotho THREE!"

The three had struck ridiculous poses as they introduced themselves before happy pointed to a screen behind him which showed a picture of Ben and the Omnitrix. "Today, we will be talking about, THIS GUY!" "He has a weird watch!" Leadership and Wisdom said, acting all goofy for a moment. "I'm trying to be serious here guys! His name is Ben Tennyson, and he's the first ever wielder of the Omnitrix! And that's all that I know!" Happy says, causing his two co-hosts to anime facefault!

**"OH COME ON! TELL US MORE ABOUT HIM PINKY!"** The other two yell in outrage. This causes happy to think again. "Well, now that you mention it, the Omnitrix DOES look like a weird watch, but other than that, I don't know!" Leadership and Wisdom facefault again. **"YOU ARE HOPELESS MAN!"** "Hmmm...well, I guess it must be a great device! ...I guess..." Wisdom then decides to take it from here. "You are completely unprepared to ask the special guest!" "What special guest?"

Just then, Drago swooped down and landed on the stage freaking out Happy and Leadership! "You rang?" Drago asked. Wisdom's eyes then turned into a question mark. "What is an Omnitrix anyway?"

**Three goofballs: **"We're gonna know what an Omnitrix is!~"

**Drago: **"Uh, I don't know..."

**Happy, Wisdom and Leadership: "What?!8O YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT AN OMNITRIX IS EVEN THOUGH YOU LIVE IN IT?!"**

**Drago: **"Grrr, **SILENCE!"**

**All three: "YES SIR!"**

"Now listen closely! The Omnitrix is a one-of-a-kind device! Only one has ever been created by the Galvan known as Azmuth! He programmed it as a way to literally 'walk a mile in another mans shoes' by allowing the wielder to transform into many sentient beings in the cosmos! And even then, it is not for any longer than ten, maybe twenty minutes!" Drago explained. "Yeah, but these aliens techniques are awesome!" Wisdom says as the big screen shows Ben as Ignitor using the Bursting Pyrus against that drone.

**"Secret technique! Bursting Pyrus, HIYAAAA-oof!" **Leadership says, jumping into the air to perform Drago's signature attack, only to fall flat on his face. The Dragonoid and two Roths anime sweat drop at this before Drago turns around. "The technique, Bursting Pyrus, that's a technique that only a Pyrus Dragonoid can use!" "I wanted you to say that EARLIER dude..."

Drago then began to get pretty upset. "Grrr, I knew this was a BAD idea! I should've listened to Wyvern and become an accountant, but no, I had to become a COMBAT SPECIALIST!" He ranted to himself. "I think we should change our subject guys!"

**Wisdom: **"Ro-"

**Leadership: **"-tho."

Happy then made the screen turn on showing the Omnitrix when it timed out. **"ACTIVATE THE SCREEN, ROTHO!" **Happy's eyes then turned into a question mark as he asked his own question. "Why did the Omnitrix change from green to red?"

**Three dummies: **_"We wanna know-oh! We wanna-"_

Drago interrupts them sounding irritated. "IT IS THE EFFECTS OF THE LIMITER! A failsafe system within the Omnitrix to prevent the user from becoming corrupt from the massive power output! It allows the user to become one of many creatures for a total of ten minutes. After that it changes from green to red showing that it must recharge its power, before Ben is able to transform once again!"

While Drago is explaining happy, leadership and wisdom get bored and start slowly spinning on one foot while staring off into space. Drago notices this and yells to get their attention. **"Are you paying attention?!" **This scared the three of them making them do random stuff with swirly eyes and spouting a bunch of nonsensible gibberish. Drago gets fed up with this. "Grrrr I don't have time for this! I have to get ready to fight, because I feel that Ben is gonna be fighting a WHOLE MESS OF BAD GUYS!" Drago says to himself before flying off. The curtain drops on the three emotions and they start yelling profanities at him. **"WHAT?! Hey! You get back here right now ya overgrown pile of scales!"**

**Drago: "ANYWAYS EVERYONE! For the future of the Omnitrix..."**

**Other emotions and aliens: "OMNI-SOLDIERS FIGHT! YEAH!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And we're done! I really hope you like it! And if you flame me I'll have my buddy Discord here turn any Flamers into acorns and feed them to the squirrels!<strong>_

_**Discord: "Oh I'd do it too!"**_

_**SaurusRock625: "I know you would! Good man!"**_


End file.
